Choco Fraise Chantilly
by White Assassin
Summary: A servir très... Chaud / EdEnvy - OS


**Choco – Fraise Chantilly**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – Humor – Yaoi (Edvy) – OS

**Résumé** : A servir très... Chaud.

**Note** : Désolée pour ce mini retard dans la publication, mais j'ai eu un petit empêchement hier :/ Donc voilà, comme promis, le troisième OS! Edvy comme d'hab', inspiré par le fait que pour une fois, à Paris, on crève de chaud. Mais moi je crève tout simple parce que je suis malade T-T Bref. Rien à ajouter ;p Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Note du 22 juillet 2012** : EDIT, j'ai corrigé un maximum de fautes sur cet OS (3 ans plus tard u.u'), mais n'est pas remanier l'histoire.

* * *

« Enfoiré de colonel ! »

Edward, assis au bureau du dit colonel, regarda avec fureur les papiers qui s'étalaient sur le bureau de son supérieur, avec une furieuse envie de les envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Dès qu'il se pointe, je les lui fais bouffer ! » s'énerva Edward en balançant rageusement un stylo qui avait eu le malheur d'être à côté de sa main. « C'est de l'exploitation de mineur, ça ! »

En effet, pour ne pas déroger à ses vieilles habitudes, le colonel Roy Mustang... (**Ed **: _Non mais « Roy », ça suffit, pas besoin de mettre son titre et son nom en entier!_ **Roy **: _Es-tu jaloux, Fullmetal?_ **Ed **: _Et mon poing dans ta g...?_ **W.A. **: _Ed... Reste poli. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive... Disons, quelque chose de désagréable... Tu saisis?_ **Ed **: _..._) Bref. Reprenons... (...) Donc, Roy avait donné du travail à Edward. Enfin... SON travail. En effet, le pauvre blondinet, de passage au QG militaire de Central, avait croisé son supérieur par hasard dans les couloirs. Or, comme celui-ci avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire -vous l'aurez compris, il avait rendez-vous avec une énième jeune femme-, il en avait donc profité pour tout refiler au pauvre Edward, qui se maudissait intérieurement de ne pouvoir refuser un ordre de son supérieur.

« En plus, on crève de chaud dans ce bureau à la con ! » maugréa Edward en s'affalant sur le bureau.

En effet, avec trente cinq degrés à l'ombre, il ne pouvait faire que chaud. D'ailleurs, Edward était littéralement en train de fondre sur le bureau. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva d'un coup et fonça à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Malheureusement, l'air de l'extérieur était aussi chaud que celui de la pièce, et la brise fraîche tant espérée par le jeune alchimiste ne vint que dans son imagination.

« ... »

Grand silence. Edward resta avec un air de parfait abruti à la fenêtre, puis, sans prévenir, cria :

« NAN ! Y'a même pas un peu d'air frais ! J'y crois pas ! Rah... Ça va pas être possible ! Je peux pas rester ici ! Il fait trop chaud !

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour se rafraîchir ! »

Edward, qui était alors en plein délire – c'est-à-dire qu'il courait dans toute la pièce comme un dératé (**W.A. **: _Ed, la chaleur ne t'aurait pas déconnecté les neurones?_ **Envy **: _Je crois, objectivement, que c'était déjà le cas sans la chaleur._ **Ed **: _..._)-, se stoppa net. Il fixa la fenêtre. Enfin, plutôt la personne qui se tenait sur le bord de cette dernière.

« ENVY ! »

L'homonculus sourit lorsque le blond le vit. Il descendit de la fenêtre (**Ed **: _Très français, ta phrase_. **W.A. **: _Non mais les gens ont compris que comme il était sur le rebord, il en descend. Cesse d'être con, Ed._ **Ed **: _O.O_), et se dirigea vers Edward. Ce dernier, abasourdi, regarda l'androgyne s'approcher de lui avec des yeux ronds, puis s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Il resta muet, et fixa comme hypnotisé les mains d'Envy. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'elles tenaient : deux glaces.

« Je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être envie d'une glace. A la fraise, ça te va? »

Edward fonça sur l'homonculus en criant :

« Mon sauveuuuuuuuuuuur ! »

Puis, semblant reprendre ses esprits, Edward se figea dans sa course, puis demanda :

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Il sembla paniqué.

« T'imagines si quelqu'un débarque ? Si on nous voit ensemble, on va être dans la merde ! »

Envy fit la moue, haussa les épaules et lança :

« En somme... Tu voudrais que je parte ? »

Edward ne répondit rien. Envy tourna les talons, et dit :

« Ça va, j'ai pigé. J'me barre. »

Le blond regarda l'homonculus. Une lutte interne sembla commencer dans son cerveau. Lui dire de rester, ou l'encourager à partir ? Envy, se rendant compte de l'hésitation d'Edward, marcha trèèèès lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre, jusqu'au « Non... C'est bon, tu peux rester » tant attendu. Il se retourna vers Edward, et s'écria :

« Chouette ! »

Il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres d'Edward, et lui donna l'une des deux glaces qu'il tenait. Le blond rougit un peu, remercia Envy, se saisit de la glace, et s'installa en soupirant sur la chaise du colonel.

« Comment as-tu su que la fraise était le goût que je préférais ? En plus, y'a même de la chantilly avec ! » demanda soudainement Edward à Envy qui avait déjà commencé à lécher sa glace au chocolat.

« Intuition.

- Féminine ?

- ...

- ...

- T'es mal placé pour ce genre de réflexions, chibi...

- Je ne suis pas un chibi !

- ... Parce que hier soir, c'était pas moi qui criais comme une fille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- ...

- Je ne crois pas que tu me contrediras sur ce point, pas vrai ?

- … ! »

Edward préféra ne rien répliquer, et s'enfonça dans son siège, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître le regard plus que suggestif d'Envy. Ce dernier, un sourire en coin, étouffa un rire, et regarda, amusé, l'alchimiste qui essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière sa glace à la fraise. Le brun, qui était de l'autre côté du bureau, eut soudainement une idée. Il sauta sur le dit bureau et s'y assit, de manière à être en face d'Edward.

« Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Ben, je m'installe. »

Envy eut un sourire énigmatique, et lécha sa glace au chocolat. Edward, qui semblait perturbé par la vision d'Envy, assis en face de lui sur le bureau, tenta de détourner la tête, sentant monter une bouffée de chaleur, qui n'était pourtant pas due à la météo. Remarquant la tentative désespérée du blond pour ne pas le regarder, Envy tendit sa jambe en direction d'Edward, et, à l'aide de son pied, fit tourner lentement la tête de l'alchimiste, qui rougit subitement. Envy se pencha légèrement vers Edward, et demanda :

« Dis Edo... Je peux goûter ta glace ? »

Edward, qui n'avait plus vraiment ses idées en place, tendit sa glace à Envy, et répondit machinalement :

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Envy sourit, fit mine de tendre la main pour attraper la glace, puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Alors, au lieu de s'emparer de l'objet comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre, Envy baissa la tête, et, à la grande surprise de l'alchimiste, lécha directement la glace que ce dernier lui tendait. Edward voulut protester, mais aucun son n'arriva à sortir de sa gorge, devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Envy, la tête légèrement inclinée, léchait la glace en le fixant de ses yeux améthystes, un sourire provocateur et pervers accroché au visage. Edward rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et voulut reculer son siège le plus possible de l'homonculus. Malheureusement, le mur derrière lui l'empêchait de s'écarter, ce que remarqua immédiatement Envy.

« Tu m'as l'air bien _à l'étroit_, Edo » lança l'homonculus, en joignant à la phrase un léger appui avec son pied sur une partie du blond que je ne mentionnerai pas (**Ed **: _PERVERSE !_ **W.A. **: _Comme t'y vas ! C'est de ma faute si tu b... ? ARGH !_ **Envy **: _Pourquoi t'as assommé l'auteur ? Elle fait comment pour écrire, maintenant ?_).

... L'auteur reprend conscience ... Bref.

Edward prit la même teinte qu'une jolie crevette, et, tout à coup, retira la glace à la fraise et la mit hors de la portée d'Envy. L'homonculus, qui commençait à trouver ce petit jeu très amusant, voulut attraper la glace qu'Edward maintenait en l'air.

« Donne-la moi !

- NAN !

- Allez !

- NAN !

- Je vais l'attraper !

- Sûrement pas !

- Si !

- NAON ! »

Envy sauta du bureau, et Edward, dans une position plus que bizarre (**W.A. **: _C'est-à-dire debout sur le siège du colonel, maintenant la glace en l'air et essayant de garder le misérable équilibre qu'il avait, le siège devenant très instable_), ne put l'empêcher de se saisir de la glace. Malheureusement, lorsqu'Envy attrapa le cône, Edward tira dans le sens inverse, et la jolie boule rose vint s'écraser délicatement sur le visage de l'alchimiste, dans un grand silence. Envy, sa glace au chocolat toujours dans la main droite, et le cône de la glace d'Edward, suspendu en l'air par sa main gauche, resta à fixer le blond, qui semblait figé.

« ...

- ... »

Envy fut alors pris d'un fou rire, alors qu'Edward, écumant, descendit du siège, essuyant comme il pouvait la glace qui recouvrait son visage. Quand il y vit plus clair, Envy, toujours mort de rire, dit :

« Ahahaha !... Ah, je suis dé... AHAHAHA !... Désolé !.. Je... AHAHAHAAAAAA !... Je l'ai pas fait exprès... AHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !

- Pas fait exprès, pas fait exprès... »

Edward essaya visiblement de se calmer, sans succès, et beugla :

« MON CUL, OUI! »

Envy, encore plié en deux, ne retint que les trois derniers mots : il jeta un regard de nouveau plus que suggestif à l'entrejambe du blond, et lança :

« Si tu veux que je m'en occupe, ça peut s'arranger... »

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Edward, furieux, se jeta sur Envy, et le projeta sur le bureau. Seulement, cela n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet souhaité.

« ...

- ... »

Le blond mit exactement vingt quatre secondes à se rendre compte de leur position : allongé sur le bureau au beau milieu de la paperasse, Envy le fixait avec de grands yeux, tandis que lui était accroupi sur l'homonculus. Tous deux étaient couverts de glace, à la fraise pour Edward, et au chocolat pour Envy, avec de la crème chantilly plein les cheveux. Envy, qui avait mis moins de temps à se rendre compte de la situation, susurra :

« Eh ben... Je n'en demandais pas tant ! »

Heureusement qu'il y avait suffisamment de glace à la fraise sur le visage d'Edward pour cacher son embarras, car le pauvre alchimiste était devenu encore plus rouge que les crevettes auxquelles on l'associe si souvent (**Ed **:_ ..._). Envy, quant à lui, passa la langue sur ses lèvres, et déclara :

« Edo... T'as de la glace qui a coulé dans ta veste. »

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il se releva légèrement, et glissa au creux de l'oreille d'Edward dans un souffle :

« A mon avis, tu ferais mieux de l'enlever. »

A ces mots, un frisson parcourut l'échine du pauvre blond qui avait beaucoup de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Envy, voyant qu'Edward, trop choqué ou ahuri, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, décida de se charger de la besogne. Aussitôt, ses mains expertes débarrassèrent le jeune alchimiste de ce morceau de vêtement superflu à son goût, dévoilant le torse musclé et recouvert de glace du blond.

« Voilà. On va enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose, disons... D'intéressant. »

Edward, toujours déconnecté de notre monde (**W.A. **: _Ed, reviiiieeeens parmi nous._ **Ed **: _O.O_), ne bougeait pas d'un cil, ses mains toujours posées d'un côté et de l'autre de la tête d'Envy, qui le regardait avec une convoitise plus que visible. L'homonculus sourit, recueillit avec un doigt un peu de glace à la fraise qui couvrait le visage de l'alchimiste, et le porta à sa bouche d'un air gourmand.

« Pas mauvais. Mais je suis sûûûûûûr que la glace doit avoir meilleur goût ICI. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Envy entreprit, à l'aide de sa langue, de débarrasser le torse d'Edward de toute la glace à la fraise qui s'y trouvait. Edward, toujours penché (**W.A. **: _Pour ne pas dire couché, même si c'est limite_) sur Envy, frémit au contact de la langue de ce dernier, et redressa son buste précipitamment, se retrouvant en train de chevaucher littéralement les hanches de l'homonculus (**W.A.** : _Cela dit, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger ce dernier_).

« Arrête ! » s'exclama Edward -qui semblait avoir repris conscience-, en tentant de repousser Envy, qui lui aussi s'était redressé en s'appuyant sur ses mains, et qui tentait d'atteindre le torse du blond.

« Pourquoi ? Il faut bien enlever toute cette glace, non ? » fit l'androgyne.

Profitant d'un instant d'inattention du blond, Envy saisit ses mains qui le repoussaient, et commença à « nettoyer » la peau du blond, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« ARRÊTE ! Arrête ça, bordel... ! Arrête... » gémit Edward, sentant la langue d'Envy parcourir son corps.

Envy ricana, et lança :

« C'est pas beau de mentir Edo... »

L'homonculus releva légèrement sa jambe droite, la frottant contre l'entrejambe d'Edward, qui émit un petit cri étouffé, et déclara :

« Parce que, vois-tu, CA, ça ne peut pas mentir. »

Edward, qui avait viré au rouge tomate depuis longtemps déjà, baissa la tête, comme un gamin pris en faute, et marmonna :

« Pervers... !

- Je sais. »

Envy lâcha alors le torse d'Edward, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser intense. Sentant la langue de l'homonculus rencontrer la sienne, le jeune alchimiste ne put se mentir plus longtemps : lui aussi en mourrait d'envie. Alors, rendant à Envy son baiser, Edward plaqua l'homonculus sur le bureau, et parcourut avec sa langue le visage et le cou de ce dernier, y déposant quelques baisers furtifs, et tentant d'enlever toute la glace au chocolat qui s'y trouvait. Envy, quant à lui, se rendant compte de la subite fougue de son partenaire, s'accrocha à lui, passant la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il venait de détacher.

« Ça m'énerve ! » grommela Edward entre deux baisers.

« De quoi ?

- Ton haut. Il m'agace. »

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux, surtout lorsqu'Edward déchira, à l'aide de son automail, le bout de tissu qui lui servait de haut.

« Là, c'est mieux. »

Envy susurra :

« Et moi, chibi, c'est ton pantalon qui me gonfle ! »

Edward rougit, surtout quand Envy, maintenant lui aussi torse-nu, entreprit de défaire l'un des derniers remparts de son intimité. L'homonculus affichait alors un sourire pervers au possible, et un de ces sourires en coin qui d'habitude vous donne envie de fuir très loin. Pourtant, Edward, pas effrayé pour un sou, se dit qu'il ne voulait pas laisser à Envy la possibilité de tout mener. Alors, pour ne pas être en reste, le blond se décida à retirer la jupe-short de l'homonculus. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux amants.

« Hey, Fullmetal !Alors ? Ça avance ces dos... »

Edward leva la tête, muet. Envy, lui, la mit en arrière, vu qu'étant allongé sur le bureau, il était sur le dos, mais eut la même réaction. Un grand silence emplit la pièce.

« Co...Colonel... » fut tout ce qu'Edward trouva à dire.

En effet, devant la porte se tenait Roy Mustang, choqué. Non. Horrifié serait plus juste. Il pointait du doigt les deux personnes sur son bureau, la mâchoire plus basse que la normale, et légèrement tremblant.

« ... »

Personne ne disait mot. En même temps, fallait aussi comprendre Roy : il donne du travail à son subordonné, et quand il revient de son « important » rendez-vous, il retrouve le dit subordonné à cheval sur son pire ennemi, sur SON bureau, en train de faire des choses plus que douteuses. Et surtout... LE TRAVAIL N'ETAIT PAS FAIT! (**Roy **: _Non, en fait, ça j'en ai rien à cirer._ **W.A.** : _Mais c'est important ! Il FAUT le préciser._ **Roy, Ed, Envy **: _Certes. -.-''''_). Edward, qui était devenu blême, ne pensa même pas à bouger, ou à se justifier. Envy, quant à lui, étouffa difficilement un rire. La tête du Flame Alchemist et celle d'Edward valaient vraiment le détour. D'ailleurs, Edward l'aurait sûrement engueulé pour rigoler dans une telle situation, mais il était trop occupé à être bouche bée par l'apparition du colonel.

« ... »

Envy n'en pouvait plus. Il éclata de rire, brisant le silence de mort qui s'était installé. Soudain, une autre personne débarqua :

« Quelle est donc la cause de cette hilari... ? »

Là, ce fut au tour de Envy d'être horrifié. Juste aux côtés de Mustang venait d'apparaître...

« Wrath... ? »

Envy prononça ce nom la gorge sèche. Il lui sembla faire un véritable cauchemar. Mais non. C'était bien Wrath, alias King Bradley, qui se trouvait près de Mustang, et qui fixait la scène avec le même regard ahuri. Si Roy, lui, était horrifié de voir Edward dans cette situation, on pouvait dire que Wrath l'était au moins tout autant de voir Envy dans les bras d'Edward. D'ailleurs, ces derniers ne disaient mot, trop occupés à imaginer dans leurs pauvres têtes les inconvénients et suites possibles de cette situation merdique. Edward voyait déjà son supérieur le harceler, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre cette histoire invraisemblable, et se voyait déjà en train de devoir consoler son frère qui ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole. Envy, quant à lui, entrevoyait parfaitement bien les innombrables moqueries que les autres homonculi, en particulier Greed, lui lanceraient, dès qu'ils seraient au courant.

« ... »

Envy et Edward se regardèrent, soupirèrent, et dirent dans une synchronisation absolument parfaite :

« Et merde. »

Effectivement.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilou! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à lire ce délire, inventé entre deux assiettes de pancakes (**Ed **: _Bah tiens, parlons-en des pancakes ! Tu crois pas que j'ai assez souffert entre cette fic là et celle des pancakes, sans compter LES AUTRES ?_ **Envy **: _Pour une fois, je suis d'accord._ **W.A.** : _Bande de rabats joie! Avouez quand même que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés dans cette fic, hein?_ **Ed et Envy **: _..._)

Allez, bisouX à tous, et à bientôt (revieeeews, please ;p)

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
